


I don't want my soulmate

by Kurokoyumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Who knows why I'm writing this, hopefully it's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokoyumi/pseuds/Kurokoyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi Chihiro ends up with a soulmate he'd never imagined would be his. If he could reach out and hit Destiny or the gods who made this happen, he would definitely take that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want my soulmate

If Mayuzumi could laugh at his own miserable fate, he would. Ironically, he'd also consider that pathetic. So he'd rather not laugh. A groan of disbelief threatened to escape his lips as he stared at the person in front of him.

His grey eyes narrowed at the sight of his soulmate. The red timer on his wrist blinked 00:00:00. Indicating that his time was up and so was the time of his annoying soulmate. 

Really, fate was being ironic and cruel to him. Mayuzumi, Chihiro couldn't hate his life anymore than the sight of his soulmate. Kuroko, Tetsuya, the phantom man of the generation of miracles. The boy he hated most. 

"Ah, good afternoon Mayuzumi-senpai. It seems like we're soul mates," Kuroko spoke calmly, too calmly with his emotionless face.

Mayuzumi hated that voice and those sky blue eyes. If he could reach out and smack the gods who decided his fate, he would. Mayuzumi, Chihiro hated life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, everything will be in character and I'll have a beta soon. This is for Tamireli who reblogged a prompt about a soulmate au where the soulmate didn't want the latter and said mayukuro. This is my first time writing a fic so feedback would be great TwT


End file.
